The innovation pertains to a folding box manufactured of packing material, preferably cardboard, which can be used as a paper supply cassette (container) for copying or recording equipment.
It is a recognized procedure to package a specific quantity of copying or recording paper, cut to uniform size, into folding boxes which, after the removal of the superfluous portions of the box, can be inserted into the equipment as a unit containing the paper supply. Such insert boxes provide not only a convenience but also the guarantee that only paper specified for the particular equipment is used.
However, with the type of paper supply containers customary up until now, it is not possible to prevent the re-use or the insertion of a different sheet of paper, after the initial packing. Malfunctions of the equipment as well as mix-ups with the content of the container, due to outdated labelling of the paper supply container, were therefore not uncommon.